Event logs are computer files that record events and other information occurring in a network of interconnected systems and devices. Events entering a log file are generally sourced from multiple systems. Assembling and arranging events in a log file in a meaningful way typically requires interpreting information presented differently from the multiple systems. This is very difficult when the events are in different formats and use different timestamp conventions, or even worse when they are based on different time-zones. Clock skew between systems may make relative time ordering necessary. Logging events in a coherent way is also complicated when the systems may indicate versions of events or data using unsynchronized version numbers, but it may be desirable that a strict monotonic ordering be maintained between the different sources.
There is a need in the art for event log management technology that can collect, analyze, classify, and update events and other data from disparate sources into a coherent, consolidated, combined and uniformly-formatted event log in order to implement certain rules for actions to be taken upon occurrence of certain patterns of events. Such solutions would be particularly applicable in large, information-driven enterprises such as healthcare facilities or systems thereof.